THE DARK SECRET OF KATNISS EVERDEEN
by A Very Beautiful Soul
Summary: Katniss knew Cato before the hunger games. they were friends but Katniss has a secret a dark secret that will change there lives forever, it will also change the game
1. The beginning

I had refused to believe it until I saw him in person. Even watching him on the recap of the reaping seemed surreal. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't.

But here and now, at the opening parade of tributes, I knew it was him. My childhood friend. When I looked into his sky blue eyes, I saw recognition in them. All I saw was recognition and panic. I'm sure they reflected exactly how my own grey eyes looked.

Our first encounter was when I was thirteen years of age. Kids of all ages showed up from District 2 claiming to be on a 'Field Trip'. They would be career as soon as some of them were old enough. At first I hated them all they were all spoil and stuck up but after spending two weeks with them Cato and I eventually became friends. He promised he would come back and see me again he kept that promise.

People use to say we were join by the hip which was almost true. Cato would come to District twelve at least three times a year he would always find some kind of convincing story for the people of the academy.

So when Cato had told me we wouldn't see each other again it was until he won the Hunger Games, the goodbye was a painful one, Cato and I spent the night in the woods where we both lose our virginity to each other. I was fifteen and he was almost sixteen.

The last time I saw him was a year ago we hadn't talk since but he didn't just leave me with nothing he left me with our now five month old daughter. When I found out I was pregnant I didn't call to tell him. He doesn't know and for right now I think he never will.

* * *

"Hey Katniss, Haymitch said we need to go to sleep. We have training tomorrow first thing." Peeta said gently, tapping my shoulder.

I could only nod I walked to my room without even telling anyone goodnight. I took off my clothes, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I was woken up to frantic knocking, and then the door flew open and there stood Effie and Cinna.

"Up, up, up we have big day!" Effie cried out.

"Okay, I'm up." I said throwing the covers off and sitting up. Gosh what Is wrong with these capitol citizens. Sometimes I wonder if they have a mental disorder.

"This Is what you will be wearing to the training center." Cinna said. I took the outfit, got dressed, and head out the door. Effie shows me to a high-tech elevator. Peeta arrives, and we both step in.

"So, are you excited to see the Training Center?" he asks. I actually am.

"Yes, but I'm worried that the Careers will try and intimidate us." I say.

When we get there the only District 1 & 2 are there. The blonde girl i think her name is Shimmer or Glimmer yeah that's right from district 1 was business flirting with Cato. Peeta and I take our spot, the floor marked with district numbers to tell us where to stand. By noon, all the tributes show up. The head trainer Atala, explained some rules while being in the training center.

" In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next three days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First of all, no fighting you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. Second thing, take advantage of the weapons here. You may only be able to use these once. Survival skills are just as important as fighting skills." She then explains to us about the different station set up around the training center then releases the us to train.

Since Haymitch says we aren't supposed to show our strengths Peeta head to the camouflage station while I practiced snares as I also observed the careers. Although my hands were itching to touch them.

The girl from district two had skills with knives, the girl from one was helpless with a bow and arrow, and was too busy flirting with every possible male in the training center. The male tribute from one was an expert at spear throwing.

After observing them for a while i stopped staring and moved over to the camouflage station where Peeta resided his head. I was impressed with the detail he'd created on his arm.

"How'd you do that?" i asked quietly

"I used to decorate the cakes at the bakery." He replied

"Ooh…" I replied.

He gave me another smile and pressed his hand against one of the tree's used for references. If Peeta could paint himself and hide in the trees the entire games, he could go home.

"I think you have a shadow." He whispered

i followed his gaze to the pillar behind me and saw the girl from eleven slip behind it.

"I think her name is Rue…" I said softly. She was small she reminded me of Prim.

He dropped the subject and I moved on to the fire making station. I figured scraping rocks together next to a tee-pee of sticks was a waste of time and after only a few minutes. i know i'm an impatient person but hey who's got time to for this. After that i decided that it would be helpful if i got familiar with other weapons, in case there wasn't a bow and arrows in the arena which i knew wasn't going to happen there has always been.

Once of the spear-throwing trainers was free i decided it wouldn't kill to learn, Atala seemed eager to teach me the art.

"We'll start with a light weight spear, so you can focus on the feel of things and your aim, and then as you progress we'll move on the heavier ones, ok?" she asked

I nodded and chose one of the lighter spears. I followed Atala as she did a few test throws without releasing the spear to make sure I was doing it right. After an encouraging smile and a thumb up, I pulled back and let it fly.

The spear hit the target with a satisfactory thump I didn't get a bull's-eye, but it landed a fatal blow in the ribs nonetheless. Atala retrieved the spear and had me do it again. After a few more tries, I started getting bull's-eyes every time.

"Let's move up to the medium weight, these will be the most commonly found in the arena." Atala suggested. The heavier really lived up to it's name it was heavy. It took a lot more of my strength to make it reach the target, overall my aim wasn't completely terrible.

But then I noticed the careers sizing me up from across the room and decided that maybe they needed to learn that district twelve's weren't always helpless as a door posts. That being decided, I took a deep breath, drew back my arm, and used as much force as I could to propel the object through the air.

I didn't watch where it landed.

"Bull's-eye!" Atala said proudly, gracing me with a pretty smile.

"Keep practicing you obviously have skill ."

"I will, thank you, Atala." i said gratefully

"Try the knives too, I bet you'll do great. Maybe save them for tomorrow though, don't want to get too sore the first day."

**(The next chapter Cato and Katniss are going to talk but i'm not sure if i should just let her stay in the training room and he comes in or should they get suck in an elevator together. Review and tell me what you think should happen)**


	2. The Training Center

Two hours pass and it's finally time for lunch. We went into a dining room with all of the other tributes, and serve ourselves. Peeta and I settle into a small table shoved off into the corner.

We try to casually keep up conversation, but I find myself continuously getting distracted as I watch the table of Careers.

Cato and Clove sit next to each other at the head of the table. To Cato's other side is Glimmer, and next to her is Marvel. The tributes from District 4 Bree and Esa, sit on the opposite side, silent. Bree looks old and silent. Esa looks to be about 14.

Glimmer has her arm around Cato and is laughing about something Marvel said.

"Marvel wants to be the one to kill the 12 boy." She smirked at Marvel who nodded cockily.

"I want the girl. She's my kill," Cato says his eyes have turned dark blue, reminding me of dusk.

Marvel gives him a strange look, and glances at me. I make brief eye contact with him before turning back to Peeta.

"Isn't it funny?" he asks me.

"What?".

"How they are planning who they will kill. Making bargains and plans we're not even in the arena and they're already mentally killing us. It's crazy." I nod to him in agreement.

"They started mentally killing us the second they volunteered. It never mattered to them who we are. "

Just like every other conversation the subject was dropped. After lunch I decided to go back to the training center.

After lunch

"Where are you going," Peeta asked.

"I'm going back to the training center."

"But Haymitch said to stick together."

"I need sometime alone."

"Haymitch isn't going to like this one bit."

"Yeah who cares."

"He's our mentor we should listen to him."

Walking in to the darkened training center, I feel a rush of adrenaline. I glance around the room to find it empty. Some odd urge brings me to the archery station.

Having to stay away from it all day was hard. I pick up the slick bow and hold it in my hands. It's delicate but sturdy. Smooth and sleek, it's unlike any bow I've ever used.

I carefully pick up an arrow and prepare to shoot. I aim for a dummy on the other side of the room.

Releasing the bow, I watch as the arrow shoots to the dummy and strikes it straight in the heart. Smiling, I so it a few more time after I was satisfied I lowered the bow.

"Not bad, Twelve."

"Thank you."

He ruffled his golden hair as he smirked and said, "I'm Cato, from district two."

"Katniss." I replied, trying to act as defensive as possible

"Mind if I join you?"

"S-sure."

I watched the muscles in his back and shoulders ripple under the thin material of his shirt effortlessly. Show off.

"Like what you see?"

"I've seen better."

Cato straightened and arched a perfect blonde brow, "Have you?"

"I have." I challenged.

We both sit in silence on the floor of the training room.

"Three more days." He finally says. His voice quavers slightly, and I raise my eyes to his and see something I haven't seen before.

"Aren't you excited?" I mutter halfheartedly, knowing the answer.

"I was." He says simply, looking away from me.

I don't know what to say. I don't know what I feel. I don't want to kill my best friend and the father of my daughter, I don't want anyone to. I don't want him to die.

"What are we going to do?" I whisper.

"I don't know." He says.

"Maybe we should just wait. We never know what may happen… in the Games…" his voice trails off. I know what he means. One of us may die before the other can do anything about it. "I will say this though, I don't think I can kill you."

"I can't kill you either Cato."

We sit for a moment, in silent agreement.

Finally, he stands. I look at the clock, and realize it's almost time for dinner.

"Well, we should probably go to sleep now," he mutters. I nod, and we both walk to the door. We step on the elevator together, and within seconds, it stops on the second floor.

"I'll see you tomorrow in training."

"Yeah see you," I said and at that moment I felt my heart break.

**(I need Eight review for the next chapter)**


	3. She Finally Told Him

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I WAS SO BUSY WITH SUMMER CAMP NOW IT'S OVER SO I CAN FINALLY UPDATE**

* * *

As dinner comes, Peeta and I are plagued by questions from Effie and Haymitch. After filling them in on all the tributes, we are sent to bed.

After hours of tossing and turning for what seems like forever I finally decided to take a walk to the roof I glance at the clock 11:48 I creep slowly out of bed, careful to not make a noise that may wake someone up.

By 11:55 I have slowly gotten dressed. I slowly twist the doorknob and slip through the door. Like a shadow, I slip through the hallway and to the door that leads to the roof. I stood near the edge I threw a rock.

And for the first time since I got here I just closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Feeling completely relaxed.

"What are you doing out here?"

I jumped strangling a shriek as my hand flew up to my collarbone as I spun around.

"Cato you-you scared me."

Cato was standing in the doorway of the roof in a pair of loose fit brown pants and- yes that was about it.

To my surprise a soft smile went to the corner of his lips as he crossed his arms over his naked toned chest. "I'm sorry... that was not my intent"

I stiffened a little as he eased off the doorframe taking strides towards me. He stopped to my right placing his hands on the railing not too far away from mine.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"I just wanted some fresh air."

I looked down onto my hands as silence feel between us. Thankfully it wasn't awkward but I could feel that he was thinking deeply about something.

"This shouldn't have been like this you know I was supposed to win you weren't supposed to be here."

"Yes I know."

Before I knew what was happening his lips attack mine it was over as soon as it started.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

I didn't reply silence fell between us this time it was awkward. I wanted to say something that would make this situation less awkward.

'There's something I need to tell," I said.

"What is it?"

"Promise me you aren't going to be mad."

"I promise."

"Gosh I really don't know how to say this."

"Ok here it goes do you remember the last time you came to district twelve and we spent the night in the woods."

"How could I forget that it was the best night of my life."

"Well we somehow forgot to use protection."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"A month after you left I found out I was pregnant," the blood dragged from his face. "I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything he just stood there.

"Cato are you going to say something."

"What am I supposed to say I just found out I had a kid. When were you planning on telling me?"

"I just told you now."

"Exactly what if I didn't come up here tonight I would have probably died in the area without knowing that."

"I said I'm sorry I wanted to tell but it just that…"

"Just that what Katniss I can't think of a reasonable excuse why you wouldn't tell me something this important."

"You know what I need some time to think about this." With that he left me on the roof floor crying my eyes out and for some reason I think I may have just lost the love of my life

**I NEED TEN REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHAT DO YOU THINK OF CATO REACTION TO THE NEWS DID YOU THINK HE WAS GOING TO BE ANGRIER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **


	4. Kato

The next two days of training were horrible I couldn't think straight nothing anyone said made sense and to top it all Cato kept ignoring me I don't blame him I mean I should have told him every night have cried myself to sleep. Haymitch notice my change of mood but he never asks which I'm extremely grateful for.

**The day of the private training session**

On the third day of training, they start to call us out of lunch for our private sessions with the Game makers. District by district, first the boy, then the girl tribute. As usual, District 12 is slated to go last. We linger in the dining room, unsure where else to go. No one comes back once they have left. As the room empties, the pressure to appear friendly lightens. By the time they call Rue, we are left alone. We sit in silence until they summon Peeta. He rises.

"Remember what Haymitch said about being sure to throw the weights." The words come out of my mouth without permission.

"Thanks. I will," he says. "You . . . shoot straight."

I nod. After about fifteen minutes, they call my name. I smooth my hair, set my shoulders back, and walk into the gymnasium. Instantly, I know I'm in trouble. They've been here too long, the Game makers sat through twenty-three other demonstrations.

There's nothing I can do but continue with the plan. I walk to the archery station. Oh, the weapons! I've been itching to get my hands on them for days! Bows made of wood and plastic and metal and materials I can't even name. Arrows with feathers cut in flawless uniform lines. I choose a bow, string it, and sling the matching quiver of arrows over my shoulder. There's a shooting range, but it's much too limited.

I walk to the center of the gymnasium and pick my first target. The dummy used for knife practice. Even as I pull back on the bow I know something is wrong. The string's tighter than the one I use at home. The arrow's more rigid. I miss the dummy by a couple of inches and lose what little attention I had been commanding. For a moment, I'm humiliated, and then I head back to the bull's-eye. I shoot again and again until I get the feel of these new weapons.

Back in the center of the gymnasium, I take my initial position and skewer the dummy right through the heart. Then I sever the rope that holds the sandbag for boxing, and the bag splits open as it slams to the ground. Without pausing, I shoulder-roll forward, come up on one knee, and send an arrow into one of the hanging lights high above the gymnasium floor. A shower of sparks bursts from the fixture.

It's excellent shooting. I turn to the Game makers. A few are nodding approval, but the majority of them are fixated on a roast pig that has just arrived at their banquet table.

Suddenly I am furious, that with my life on the line, they don't even have the decency to pay attention to me that I'm being upstaged by a dead pig. My heart starts to pound; I can feel my face burning. Without thinking, I pull an arrow from my quiver and send it straight at the Game makers' table. I hear shouts of alarm as people stumble back. The arrow skewers the apple in the pig's mouth and pins it to the wall behind it. Everyone stares at me in disbelief.

"Thank you for your consideration," I say. Then I give a slight bow and walk straight toward the exit without being dismissed.

As I stride toward the elevator, I fling my bow to one side and my quiver to the other. I brush past the gaping Avoxes who guard the elevators and hit the number twelve button with my fist. The doors slide together and I zip upward. I actually make it back to my floor before the tears start running down my cheeks. I can hear the others calling me from the sitting room, but I fly down the hall into my room, bolt the door, and fling myself onto my bed. Then I really begin to sob.

Now I've done it! Now I've ruined everything! If I'd stood even a ghost of chance, it vanished when I sent that arrow flying at the Game makers. What will they do to me now? Arrest me? Execute me? Cut my tongue and turn me into an Avox so I can wait on the future tributes of Panem? What was I thinking, shooting at the Game makers? Of course, I wasn't, I was shooting at that apple because I was so angry at being ignored. I wasn't trying to kill one of them. If I were, they'd be dead!

Oh, what does it matter? It's not like I was going to win the Games anyway. Who cares what they do to me? What really scares me is what they might do to my mother and Prim oh my gosh and Elizabeth I couldn't bear the thought of what could happen to my baby, how my family might suffer now because of my impulsiveness.

When Effie taps on the door to call me to dinner, I decide I may as well go. The scores will be televised tonight. It's not like I can hide what happened forever. I went into the bathroom and wash my face, but it's still red and splotchy.

Everyone's waiting at the table, even Cinna and Portia. I wish the stylists hadn't shown up because for some reason, I don't like the idea of disappointing them. It's as if I've thrown away all the good work they did on the opening ceremonies without a thought. I avoid looking at anyone as I take tiny spoonfuls of fish soup. The saltiness reminds me of my tears.

The adults begin some chitchat about the weather forecast, and I let my eyes meet Peeta's. He raises his

"Okay, enough small talk, just how bad were you today?" Haymitch asked.

Peeta jumps in. "I don't know that it mattered. By the time I showed up, no one even bothered to look at me. They were singing some kind of drinking song, I think. So, I threw around some heavy objects until they told me I could go."

That makes me feel a bit better. It's not like Peeta attacked the Game makers, but at least he was provoked, too.

"And you, sweetheart?" says Haymitch.

Somehow Haymitch calling me sweetheart ticks me off enough that I'm at least able to speak. "I shot an arrow at the Game makers."

Everyone stops eating.

"You what?" The horror in Effie's voice confirms my worse suspicions.

"I shot an arrow at them not exactly at them in their direction. It's like Peeta said, I was shooting and they were ignoring me and I just . . . I just lost my head, so I shot an apple out of their stupid roast pig's mouth!" I say defiantly.

"And what did they say?" says Cinna carefully.

"Nothing. Or I don't know. I walked out after that," I say.

"Without being dismissed?" gasps Effie.

"I dismissed myself," I said

"Well, that's that," says Haymitch. Then he butters a roll.

"Do you think they'll arrest me?" I ask.

"Doubt it. Be a pain to replace you at this stage," says Haymitch.

"What about my family?" I say. "Will they punish them?"

"Don't think so wouldn't make much sense. See they'd have to reveal what happened in the Training Center for it to have any worthwhile effect on the population. People would need to know what you did. But they can't since its secret, so it'd be a waste of effort," says Haymitch. "More likely they'll make your life hell in the arena."

"Well, they've already promised to do that to us any way," says Peeta.

"Very true," says Haymitch. And I realize the impossible has happened. They have actually cheered me up. Haymitch picks up a pork chop with his fingers, which makes Effie frown, and dunks it in his wine. He rips off a hunk of meat and starts to chuckle.

"What were their faces like?"

I can feel the edges of my mouth tilting up. "Shocked, terrified, ridiculous, some of them." An image pops into my mind. "One man tripped backward into a bowl of punch."

"Well, it serves them right. It's their job to pay attention to you. And just because you come from District Twelve is no excuse to ignore you." Then her eyes dart around as if she's said something totally outrageous. "I'm sorry, but that's what I think," she says to no one in particular.

"I'll get a very bad score," I say.

"Scores only matter if they're very good; no one pays much attention to the bad or mediocre ones. For all they know, you could be hiding your talents to get a low score on purpose. People use that strategy," said Portia.

"I hope that's how people interpret the four I'll probably get," says Peeta. "If that really, is anything less impressive than watching a person pick up a heavy ball and throw it a couple of yards. One almost landed on my foot."

I grin at him and realize that I'm starving. I cut off a piece of pork, dunk it in mashed potatoes, and start eating. It's okay. My family is safe. And if they are safe, no real harm has been done.

After dinner, we went to sitting room to watch the scores announced on television. First they show a photo of the tribute, and then flash their score below it. The Career Tributes naturally get in the eight-to-ten range. Most of the other players average a five. Surprisingly, little Rue comes up with a seven. I don't know what she showed the judges, but she's so tiny it must have been impressive.

District 12 comes up last, as usual. Peeta pulls an eight so at least a couple of the Game makers must have been watching him. I dig my fingernails into my palms as my face comes up, expecting the worst. Then they're flashing the number eleven on the screen.

Eleven!

Effie Trinket lets out a squeal, and everybody is slapping me on the back and cheering and congratulating me. But it doesn't seem real.

"There must be a mistake. How . . . how could that happen?" I ask Haymitch.

"Guess they liked your temper," he says. "They've got a show to put on. They need some players with some heat."

"Katniss, the girl who was on fire," says Cinna and gives me a hug. "Oh, wait until you see your interview dress."

"More flames?" I ask.

"Of a sort," he says mischievously.

Peeta and I congratulate each other, I was really happy for him **(I didn't mention this at the begin of the story but Katniss and Peeta are cousins)**. After that I escape to my room as quickly as possible and burrow down under the covers. I'm not at all tired so I decide to go to the roof. I sit down and think. About Prim, Gale, how they'll take seeing me in the games, if I can even win. In the midst of my thoughts, I hear the door open and close. At first I think it's Peeta, but I can tell by the heavy steps and muscular build that it is Cato. I tense up. He stops once he sees me he stops but then comes to sit next to me. I find the situation awkward, with us not really doing anything. He finally utters some words.

"That was a pretty good training score you got."

"Thanks you got a good score too."

"I'm really sorry about the other day I said something's that I didn't mean and I shouldn't have stormed off like that."

"It's okay."

We were silent for I while but it was the awkward.

"What's the baby name," he asked.

"Her name is Elizabeth."

"It's a girl."

"Yeah."

"So I bet you're excited about the games." I state

"Not really."

"It's not fair."

"Innocent children have to die every year as entertainment and it just isn't right."

"So you aren't going to kill?"

"Of course I am. Everybody will. I don't want to, but I have to."

"I'm terrified of dying; I don't want my sister to see that."

"You won't. You are some strong competition, girl on fire."

"Kill me for saying this, but I'm scared." I say, my voice cracking.

The next thing I know Cato crush his lips against mine. I returned the kiss and felt Cato's hands grab me by the ass and pick me up. Our kiss turned into a heated make out session and our make out session ended Cato bed.

'I wasn't planning on doing that ," i said

'Neither was i but i guess stuff happen. '

After we talked for a while i feel asleep happy but i knew this happiness wouldn't last.

* * *

**What did you think the next chapter is the interviews **


	5. The interviews

Today is the day the day of the interviews my lessons with Effie and Haymitch are over. This day belongs to Cinna. He's my last hope. Maybe he can make me look so wonderful; no one will care what comes out of my mouth.

The team works on me until late afternoon, turning my skin to glowing satin, stenciling patterns on my arms, painting flame designs on my twenty perfect nails. Then Venia goes to work on my hair, weaving strands of red into a pattern that begins at my left ear, wraps around my head, and then falls in one braid down my right shoulder. They erase my face with a layer of pale makeup and draw my features back out. Huge dark eyes, full red lips, lashes that throw off bits of light when I blink. Finally, they cover my entire body in a powder that makes me shimmer in gold dust.

Then Cinna enters with what I assume is my dress, but I can't really see it because it's covered. "Close your eyes," he orders.

I can feel the silken inside as they slip it down over my naked body, then the weight. It must be forty pounds. I clutch Octavia's hand as I blindly step into my shoes, glad to find they are at least two inches lower than the pair Effie had me practice in. There's some adjusting and fidgeting. Then silence.

"Can I open my eyes?" I ask.

"Yes," says Cinna. "Open them."

The creature standing before me in the full-length mirror has come from another world. Where skin shimmers and eyes flash and apparently they make their clothes from jewels. Because my dress, oh, my dress is entirely covered in reflective precious gems, red and yellow and white with bits of blue that accent the tips of the flame design. The slightest movement gives the impression I am engulfed in tongues of fire.

I am not pretty. I am not beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun.

For a while, we all just stare at me. "Oh, Cinna," I finally whisper. "Thank you."

Cinna dismisses the team and has me move around in the dress and shoes, which are infinitely more manageable than Effie's. The dress hangs in such a way that I don't have to lift the skirt when I walk, leaving me with one less thing to worry about.

"So, all ready for the interview then?" asks Cinna.

"I think so."

"Don't worry you'll be fine you just need to be yourself."

We meet up with the rest of the District 12 crowd at the elevator. Portia and her gang have been hard at work. Peeta looks striking in a black suit with flame accents. While we look well together, it's a relief not to be dressed identically. Haymitch and Effie are all fancied up for the occasion. I avoid Haymitch, but accept Effie's compliments. Effie can be tiresome and clueless, but she's not destructive like Haymitch.

When the elevator opens, the other tributes are being lined up to take the stage. All twenty-four of us sit in a big arc throughout the interviews. Normally the girls would go before the boys but this year both of them go together which was a relief.

Caesar Flickerman, the man who has hosted the interviews for more than forty years, bounces onto the stage. It's a little scary because his appearance has been virtually unchanged during all that time. Same face under a coating of pure white makeup. Same hairstyle that he dyes a different color for each Hunger Games. Same ceremonial suit, midnight blue dotted with a thousand tiny electric bulbs that twinkle like stars. They do surgery in the Capitol, to make people appear younger and thinner. In District 12, looking old is something of an achievement since so many people die early. You see an elderly person you want to congratulate them on their longevity, ask the secret of survival. A plump person is envied because they aren't scraping by like the majority of us. But here it is different. Wrinkles aren't desirable. A round belly isn't a sign of success.

This year, Caesar's hair is powder blue and his eyelids and lips are coated in the same hue. He looks freakish but less frightening than he did last year when his color was crimson and he seemed to be bleeding. Caesar tells a few jokes to warm up the audience but then gets down to business.

The tribute from District 1 are first the girl has flowing blonde hair, emerald green eyes, her body tall and lush I think her name is Shimmer or Dimmer or something like that. The guy is wearing a blue suit he was also tall about 6'1 six two.

The interview lasted nine minutes then a buzzer goes off and the next tribute is up which is Cato and Clove. Cato is wearing all black and Clove is wearing an orange dress.

"I'm going to start out with you Clove. How has it been the capital treating you well? "

"It's been really good."

"That's good."

"So Cato, tell me about your life before the Reaping. Your family, friends and don't forget about your girlfriend."

"Well, my family is the most important thing to me. They're always there. I've been looking forward to this moment my whole life I couldn't be more excited."

"Aww that's good but I think your forgetting something."

Cato chuckles and runs his hands through his hair. "Well I don't have a girlfriend but there is this one girl."

"What is she like?"

"She not like other girls, she's really beautiful but she does really know you it."

"Wow she sounds interesting. So tell me Clove what are you most looking forward to in the games."

"I'm really looking forward to killing people slowly and painfully." Then the buzzer goes off.

"That's all the time we have. The tributes of district two Cato and Clove."

I sit like a lady, the way Effie showed me, as the districts slip by. 2, 3, 4. Everyone seems to be playing up some angle. The fox-faced girl from District 5 sly and elusive 8, 9, 10. The crippled boy from 10 is very quiet. My palms are sweating like crazy, but the jeweled dress isn't absorbent and they skid right of if I try to dry them. 11.

Rue, who is dressed in a gossamer gown complete with wings, flutters her way to Caesar. A hush falls over the crowd at the sight of this magical wisp of a tribute. Caesar's very sweet with her, complimenting her seven in training, an excellent score for one so small. When he asks her what her greatest strength in the arena will be, she doesn't hesitate. "I'm very hard to catch," she says in a tremulous voice. "And if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out."

"I wouldn't in a million years," says Caesar encouragingly.

The boy tribute from District 11, Thresh, has the same dark skin as Rue, but the resemblance stops there. He's one of the giants, probably six and a half feet tall and built like an ox, but I noticed he rejected the invitations from the Career Tributes to join their crowd. Instead he's been very solitary, speaking to no one, showing little interest in training. Even so, he scored a ten and it's not hard to imagine he impressed the Game makers. He ignores Caesar's attempts at banter and answers with a yes or no or just remains silent.

And then they are calling Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

"Are you ready for this," Peeta ask.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Peeta and I walk on to the stage waving to the crowd we take our seats.

"You two seem really close are you guys together." Wow that's Caesar first question.

"No we're not together," Peeta said.

"Peeta and I are cousins actually," I added.

"Isn't that interesting now that is clear up, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?"

"I would have to say the food," Peeta said.

"What about you Katniss what has really impressed you."

"The view here is extraordinary."

"When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you guys think of your costume?"

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" I ask.

Big laugh a real one from the audience.

"Yes. Start then," says Caesar.

Cinna, my friend, I should tell him anyway. "I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this, either." I lift up my skirt to spread it out. "I mean, look at it!"

As the audience oohs and ahs, I see Cinna make the tiniest circular motion with his finger. But I know what he's saying. Twirl for me.

I spin in a circle once and the reaction is immediate I spun around and around letting the skirt fly out, letting the dress engulf me in flames.

"That's quite impressive but what really impressive is your training score and elven. Give us a hint what happened in there."

"Sorry my lips are sealed about that."

"Let's go back then, to the moment they called your sister's name at the reaping what went through your minds," says Caesar. His mood is quieter now.

"Well to stay I was shock would be an understatement," I said.

"But then you volunteered for her," Caesar added.

"Yes I did."

"There was a guy that took your sister for you what's your relationship with him."

"We are just friends."

"Oh that's quite a shame he's really a good looking young man."

Then the buzzer goes off.

"Sorry folk that's all the time we have tonight. The tributes of district 12 Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

* * *

**Tell me what you think the next chapter they are having an after party what could go wrong**


End file.
